Our Story
by Clairessa88
Summary: Our story starts in a large home with a warm atmosphere, or so it seemed. Inside the home sat a girl at the age of 17. She was covered in bruises and scars. Her blonde hair had lost it's shine over the years. Her Brown eyes turned dull, and her smile had almost completely disappeared. The reason for this is her father.


**A/N: Hey guys it's me. i know i shouldn't start a new story but i don't know where to take the other one so i'm going to write this one.**

* * *

Our story starts in a large home with a warm atmosphere, or so it seemed. Inside the home sat a girl at the age of 17. She was covered in bruises and scars. Her blonde hair had lost it's shine over the years. Her Brown eyes turned dull, and her smile had almost completely disappeared. The reason for this is her father.

The girl lay in her bed finally asleep after a long day of school, and dealing with her father.

* * *

She woke up to a loud beeping in her ear. Grabbing her phone she turned off the alarm. She stood and walked to the bathroom. Turning on the shower she began to take off her clothe. When the water was warm she hopped in. She washed her hair and body then got out turning off the water. She applied make-up to the small bruise on her face.

The girl walked to her dresser and grabbed a gray baggy long sleeved t-shirt and baggy sweat pants. Quickly she dressed herself. Grabbing her glasses and putting them on. She grabbed her bag and walked down the stairs and straight out the door.

"Finally" She whispered to herself. She pulled out her iPod and her head phones and put them on turning on the music. It took her twenty minutes to get to school. Once she arrived her normal day had started. As she walked through the door she was immediately tripped. Fallowed by the laughing and pointing. The girl picked herself up and walked to class. She arrived right after the bell rang.

"Lucy! you're late! Sit down." The teacher yelled at her. She did as she was told and took her seat in the back of the class. "Now class, we have a new student." The teacher announced.

In walked a boy with pink hair and a scarf, But Lucy wasn't even paying attention. She sat starring out the window.

"Hello." The boy said. "My name is Natsu Dragneel. I just moved here from Acalypha." he said with a large grin.

Lucy wasn't interested in what his name was. She figured he'd be just like everyone else and bully her. It was just a matter of time.

"Very good Mr. Dragneel." Mr. Clive said. "Why don't you take the seat next to Lucy. Lucy, raise your hand please."

Lucy raised her hand, but didn't bother to look away from the window. She didn't care. Not one bit.

"Hey" the boy said as he sat down. "I'm Natsu. It's nice to meet you" As he said this he held out his hand.

She still didn't look at him. She ignored his hand and her eyes stayed looking out the window. Lucy didn't want to meet him. To her, he was just another person that would hurt her.

Natsu, realizing she wasn't going to shake it, withdrew his hand. "Okay then." He muttered to himself.

The day went on and soon it was lunch time. Lucy grabbed her book and her apple. She began her walk to the lunch room. When she entered the room she was tripped once more and then again, as if on cue, the laughing and pointing started. She picked herself up and walked to a table in the very back of the room. She sat alone eating her apple and reading her book with her headphones in.

"May i sit with you?" Natsu asked the girl. Though she didn't hear him. He poked her book gently, but hard enough to get her attention.

Lucy looked up with a blank, uninterested, stare. She pulled out her headphones and said "What?".

"I wanted to know if this seat was taken." He said with a small smile.

"No" she said still uninterested.

"Is it ok if i sit here with you?" He asked with an innocent, hopeful smile.

"No. Go away" she said in a cold tone. She didn't want him near her. He would only hurt her, or so she thought.

"Ok. Well i'm still going to sit here" He said to her still with his smile.

"Fine" she said standing up.

"Where are you going? i just wanted to talk to you." He said with a frown.

"Ever think i didn't want to talk to you or anyone." She said and began walking away.

As she was walking a girl walked in front of her and stopped her.

"So, you think you can talk to the new kid huh? You think you can try and move up the social ladder? Well, Sweetie you can't. I think i'll put you back in your place." With that said the girl, who's name was Lisanna strauss, dumped her drink all over Lucy.

Lucy stood there as everyone began to laugh. She had already had enough for the day and it was only lunch. She slowly started to walk out of the room. After she was out of the room, she ran to the bathroom Into a stall and began to cry. She cried until the bell rang. Exiting the stall, she washed her face and walked back to class.

The bell rang to end the passing period and classes began once more. The rest of the day went on. When the last bell rung, Lucy stood and walked to her locker. Grabbing her things she shut her locker. She turned to leave, but instead bumped straight into someones chest.

Lucy looked up to see who it was. She wasn't surprised at all to see Natsu standing there with his stupid smile. "I want to walk with you." He said still smiling.

"No" she said walking past him.

"Yes" he said walking next to her.

"Did they put you up to this?" she asked. "Why don't you go hang out with everyone else, and bully me like you're supposed to?"

This struck Natsu as strange. He didn't understand what she had meant by this. "What do you mean? you are the only one i've even talked too. I don't care for those rude girls." He said in a serious tone.

Lucy stopped just outside the school gates. "Listen if those girls see us talking they will make my school life even worse."she said to him.

"I won't -" He was cut off by the very girls Lucy was referring too.

"Look girls! It's little Lucy talking to the hot new kid." Lisanna said with and evil smirk. "I thought i told you at lunch to fuck off. Get away from him! You don't deserve to be around him you dirty little slut!" She walked up to Lucy and raised her hand to smack her. Lisanna brought her hand down.

Before her hand could hit skin, it was caught. Lucy had caught her hand. She was seething with rage. Lucy had, had about enough of all this, and she was going to tell everyone who was near.

"You know what?! I've had enough of this! You stay the fuck away from me! I will do what i want, and i will talk to who i want! I get enough abuse at home i don't need it here too! So fuck off!" Lucy yelled pushing a shocked Lisanna back. She swiftly turned around grabbing Natsu's wrist, and walking away.

The two fast walked for about three miles before anyone said anything. "Lucy?.. You still have my wrist.." Natsu said, still afraid to even speak.

"O-Oh. Sorry i didn't mean to grab your hand" She said letting go of his hand.

"it's fine"he said with a smile. "What did you mean back there?"

"Huh?" she said confused at what he was asking her.

"When you said you were abused at home." Natsu clarified.

"Oh.. that. You caught that huh?" she became nervous "It was nothing. don't worry about it."

"I am going to worry about it. You're my only friend here." He said completely serious.

"When did we become friends?" she asked not knowing how to respond to him.

"When you dragged me to this park with you" He said with a slight smile.

"That doesn't make us friends." Lucy was not ready to let anyone in. Least of all this guy.

"Listen, I need a friend and by the looks of it you do too." He said to her "So lets cut the crap an just be friends already."

Lucy sat for a moment contemplating what to say. She did need a friend. And he was pretty nice.

"Fine, we can be friends." She said as if she were making a business deal.

"Yes!" Natsu jumped up and shouted. "This is gonna be great!"

"Yeah, yeah, I gotta go home now." She said not really caring.

"Let me walk you home." He said with a big grin

"Why?" She didn't really want him to walk her home.

"I don't want my new best friend to get hurt or kidnapped. That would suck." he said

"Ugh! fine whatever." She said still not happy with the situation.

"Hey! How about we go to my house instead! That way I can make sure nothing bad happens to you!" he said excitedly.

"We just met I'm not staying at your house." She said walking towards her home.

"Please Luce. It'll be fun!" He stated excitedly.

"My name is Lucy. No I'm not staying at your house, Natsu!" Lucy yelled.

"Fine" Natsu said with a pout.

The rest of the walk was silent. It took about a half hour to get to Lucy's house. It was then he realized who Lucy was. She was the Heartfelia heiress.

"Well this is my house."Lucy said ready for him to leave.

"Have fun Lucy. See ya later" he said with a smirk walking away.

Lucy walked into her house expecting the usual abuse. She was greeted by her father in a suit.

"Go put on the dress that is on your bed. Do it now. Make sure you look presentable." he said in a stern voice.

"Yes sir." She said and rushed up the stairs to do as she was told. She didn't want to make him mad.

Lucy got dressed applied light make-up. She made sure she wasn't taking to long. After she was done she ran down the stairs to he fathers side.

"We are going to meet some new business associates. I expect you to be on your best behavior." he said without even sparing her a glance.

"Yes sir" she said as they walked to the car. They sat in the car in complete silence. The car soon came to a stop at a house much like theirs only slightly smaller. The driver came and opened the door. Lucy and her father both exited the car. The walk to the door was quite as they both prepared to fake love each other. The door opened and there stood none other than Natsu.

Lucy wore an expression of shock. "Hey Lucy! I didn't know you wanted to see me so bad you'd come to my house." Natsu said with a cocky grin as if asking her to get mad.

"Oh yeah right!" She said in a sarcastic tone rolling her eyes at the pinkette.

"Lucy! Your manners!" Her father said.

"No sir. I like her attitude. It's what makes her interesting." Natsu said with his smile. "Anyway, why don't you come in." He opened the door for them to enter the house.

"Jude! it's wonderful to see you!" A man with red hair said walking up to Lucy's father and shaking his hand.

"Yes, and you as well, Igneel." he said with an obviously fake smile.

"Why don't we all go have a seat in the dinning room." The man called Igneel suggested. "Please fallow me."

Natsu held out his arm for Lucy. She took his arm this time. The four of them walked to the dinning room. They sat at the table for a long time having small conversations while eating. When dinner finished the business talk began.

"Lucy, Natsu, we have something to discuss with you." Igneel said in a serious tone.

"What is it old man?" Natsu said putting his feet up on the table.

"First of all get your feet off of my table right now. Secondly Jude and I have decided you two will be getting married." Igneel said looking at them.

"What?!" Lucy yelled in surprise.

"Silence young lady!" Jude yelled. "This is final! you will marry Natsu and you won't say a word about it."

"Yes sir." She said in a firm but hushed tone.

"Better." He said

"That was rude. You should never talk to a lady like that." Natsu said to Jude "It was nice to meet you Jude."

"Yes i do think tonight has come to and end. Please do come back soon Jude it was a pleasure." Igneel said standing up and walking them to the door.

"Goodbye Lucy i will see you soon" Jude said to his daughter

"What? You're leaving me here?" She said surprised.

"Yes goodbye." And with that he left leaving Lucy with two people she hardly knew in a strange house.

* * *

 **A/N: hey guys i hope you like it i'll write more soon i promise.**


End file.
